Lost
by Rothery
Summary: She was lost with him but she wouldn't have had it any other way...


_Is it obvious to you  
When you walk into a room  
Your face is all I see  
And my heart races so fast  
I never knew a rush to feel like that  
Every time you're touching me _

I never did believe in anything  
I couldn't hold between my fingers  
But the way you make me feel  
It's just so real the way it lingers

I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost (forever)  
(I wanna stay lost forever with you)

No, this feeling doesn't end  
It's with me everywhere I am  
Hope it never goes away  
It's like defying gravity  
Losin' all control and bein' free  
And I always wanna stay

I never thought that I'd let go  
Long enough to fall for someone deeply  
Who had the power to erase my fears  
[ Lost lyrics found on  
And find me so completely

I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
When everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
If it's a dream, don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost (forever)  
(I wanna stay lost forever with you)

Don't tell me where we're goin'  
I don't wanna know  
I like the mystery (I like the mystery)  
I can't believe we've come this far  
So far away from where we started off  
You found me when I wasn't lookin'  
You found me

And now I'm lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
And everything I have doesn't mean a thing  
If it's without you  
Without you  
If it's a dream  
Don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
Yeah, if bein' lost means never knowin'  
How it feels without you  
Oh, if bein' lost means that I'm never  
Gonna be without you  
I wanna stay lost forever  
I wanna stay lost forever with you-Faith Hill 'Lost'

* * *

**Lost**

She lay on her back and followed his fingers with her eyes as they gently danced down her stomach!

She giggled nervously, as his finger tips tickled her skin, the touch lingering.

Her head fell back towards the pillow and she felt his mouth laid kisses in the same path his fingers had taken only seconds before.

She smiled as his lips stopped motionless just above her navel, giggling as he blew a raspberry over her already sensitive skin.

His hand found its way to the inside of her thigh, stroking the skin it found there, barely missing the lips of her sex.

She sighed breathlessly.

His lips followed the trail of his hands, except his lips didn't tease the skin on the inside of her thigh but instead kissed her lips almost instantly, before he blew air on her over-sensitive clit.

She was lost.

His tongue dipped in and out of her opening, licking her like an ice-cream, making sure he didn't loose one precious drop of her juices.

Her fingers tightly gripped the bed sheets as his tongue worked her to oblivion, his fingers still lightly brushing over the inside of her thigh.

She felt the heat rise in her stomach as the butterflies did havoc on her nerves as his fingers finally touched the sensitive bud, a moan escaped her, his fingers working there way inside her, pumping her for all she was worth.

"Jack…" her voice barely audible, "Jack!"

Her teeth clamped down on nothingness, and her eyes fell shut tightly as wave after torturous wave passed through her body.

He made his way back her body kissing inch after inch of her pale skin. He watched her mouth form an 'o' as she came down from her orgasm, he brushed his lips over her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open, and blue eyes locked onto brown, he smiled at her lopsidedly. Did she have any idea of how beautiful she looked right at that moment? A blush had crept from her chest all the way up to her hairline, making her hair look lighter that it was, especially against the dark red pillow case.

She lifted her lips up to meet his, kissing him feverously, dipping her tongue in between his lips, her taste evident on his tongue, as the muscles danced for dominance. Burying his hands in her hair he pulled her flush against his body.

Their legs tangled together making it hard to decipher where she ended and he began. He pulled his lips away from hers, the kiss leaving them breathless and needing air.

She bit her lips as he looked into her eyes, asking a silent permission, one which she gave freely.

He entered her slowly, taking her lips in his for a quick kiss as he thrust his length fully inside her, his kiss muffling her silent scream, stopping only when he was deeply buried within her walls, waiting patiently as she stretched to meet his size.

She was panting hard, her eyes glued to his, lost in the emotions that could be found there. He moved slowly out of her so that just the head of his cock remained within her, before thrusting back in, pushing her up the bed, and making the headboard hit the wall as he moved.

Her head arched back into the pillow, a moan escaping her lips. He took the opportunity to bury his head in her neck, kissing the hollow of her throat, and up the side of her neck, his cheek brushing against hers in the process.

Her hands moved to his back, her legs wrapping around his midsection as she met him thrust for thrust as he pounded into her. Her nails scrapping up his back and her teeth latching on to his earlobe!

She held onto him for dear life as his fingers found her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves harshly, his cock lodging itself behind her cervix in the process. She screamed at the new pleasure he created in her.

Tears stained her cheeks as she felt her orgasm built within her womb. She dug her nails further into his skin, knowing that they'd leave marks there later.

"Oh God…Jack…please!" she closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop more tears that threaten to escape. She sniffled and hid her face in the nape of his neck.

His fingers rubbed her clit harder, wanting her to come first as he felt his own pleasure rising, as impossible as he thought it was; he hardened even more as the pressure in his balls was almost too much to bear.

"Jack…!"

She felt her wall clamp down around him, his eyes drawn up to her face, and to the tear stains that ran down her face, when had she started crying? Had he hurt her? Her eyes opened and looked into his again. She smiled; "I'm okay…" he nodded, and pounded faster and harder into her.

She cried out, her legs tightening around him, her lips locking on to his, their lips messily moving together, and tongues tangling together uncaring.

He pulled away needing air, his finger once again finding her clit, rubbing hard circles on the hard bud of nerves.

Her back arched off the mattress so high that she ended up sitting in his lap, pushing herself down on him until his balls slapped against her ass, his hands digging into her waist, leaving red marks on her pale skin, but she didn't care.

His mouth found her neck again, and sucked on the skin he found there, biting and nipping the tender flesh.

She screamed out again as his cock hit her G-spot thanks to their new position; she came again, her release running through her body so intensely she felt paralyzed.

With his hands on her hips, he moved her up and down on his hard length, after seconds he felt sparks coil up his spin, he tensed but some how managed to thrust into her several more times, drawing out his orgasm, as her tight walls milked him dry, releasing his hot seed into her.

"Jesus Christ, Sam!"

They stayed still for moments after, catching their breaths. He lowered her slowly back onto the bed, and removed him self from her warm depths, she moaned at the loss of contact.

He rolled onto his back beside her, pulling her against him in the process, their fingers and legs entwined.

She turned her head to look at his face, and smiled as she found his sound asleep, eyes closed shut and his breathing light over her cheek.

She was lost in the feel of him, and as long as he was lost with her, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I love you, Jack." she whispered, kissing his lips lightly, before falling to sleep herself, with a smile on her lips.

They'd be lost together forever.

End…


End file.
